


Snowfall

by vanjie_love



Series: Autumn Leaves [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Gross creepy men, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Brooke surprises Vanessa in a few different ways
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Autumn Leaves [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942153
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> Thanks as always to GoldenBHytes for being the best beta  
> and to campvanjie for being my sounding board. This wouldn't have happened without you.

One year after they married, Brooke told Vanessa she was planning the fall date.

Brooke saved and pinched pennies for their entire first year. Vanessa had no idea why, Brooke kept saying it was for a rainy day. 

When their first anniversary rolled around, Brooke got the envelope with the present in it and handed it to Vanessa. 

"What's this?" Vanessa asked, confused. 

"It's our rainy day." Brooke smiled.

Vanessa opened up the envelope to find a pamphlet for a ski resort in Aspen. She was speechless, and suddenly everything made sense. The late nights, extra shifts, penny pinching. She was shocked. Her gift was nothing compared to this one. Vanessa got Brooke a beautiful pearl necklace, one she had been admiring. 

"Brooke Lynn, I- You- wow!"

"We leave in the morning." 

Vanessa jumps into Brooke's arms, pressing soft, quick kisses all over the pretty girl's face. 

  


"Alright, ma'am," the young woman working behind the front desk said to Brooke, her hand lingering a little too long as she gives Brooke the room keys, and Vanessa resists the urge to roll her eyes, "you're in Suite 314."

Vanessa was bouncing on the balls of her feet, "a suite?! You got us a suite, Brookie? That's some fancy shit!" Vanessa kissed Brooke on the cheek while Miss  _ I'll flirt with your wife  _ behind the desk refuses to acknowledge her. 

"Nothing but the best for you baby," Brooke looks at her with so much love in her eyes and Vanessa wants to melt. 

Or rip her clothes off, but she couldn't do that here in the lobby. 

The suite is beautiful. It has a king sized comfy bed that almost swallows Vanessa up when she lays down. 

"This is so cozy, I ain't ever leavin this bed, B."

"Don't say that, there's skiing to do and hot chocolate to drink!" Brooke giggles, grabbing Vanessa by the hand and pulling her so she's sitting up.

"Skiing? Now?" 

Brooke nods, "there's a beginner hill. We can get some skiing in and then have some dinner."

Vanessa nods and pops up off the bed, getting ready to dress in layers. 

  


Brooke is surprised. Like,  _ really  _ surprised. How could she have ever underestimated her wife? Vanessa, sweet, beautiful, usually uncoordinated Vanessa, was actually  _ really  _ good at skiing. Brooke thought for sure she was going to have to carry Vanessa back to the resort. 

Brooke, however, was  _ not  _ a good skier. She fell many times, and the final time, Vanessa tried helping her up, but Brooke pulled her down into the snow with her. She landed on top of Brooke and they both erupt into a fit of giggles. It was like a scene out of a movie and Vanessa looked like an angel. 

"I love you, B," Vanessa presses a kiss to Brooke's rosy nose.

"I love you too, Ness."

"Let's go," Vanessa helps Brooke up and they head toward the resort, "let's get changed and get some dinner." 

Brooke and Vanessa dressed in red and white cocktail dresses respectively. They checked in at the restaurant downstairs and then waited at the bar, each ordering a martini. 

"So, I didn't know you could ski." Brooke smirks. 

Vanessa shrugs, "it never came up. But, yeah, I can."

"You grew up in Miami."

"Yeah and we vacationed in the mountains, Mary." 

"So full of surprises," Brooke tucked a few stray curls behind Vanessa's ear, "so beautiful." 

Vanessa blushes and Brooke loves her so much. 

The hostess signals that their table is ready and Brooke leads Vanessa there by the hand. The table overlooks the mountain and it's lit with a single candle. The whole thing screams romance and Vanessa is in awe. 

Brooke Lynn.  _ Her  _ Brooke Lynn, who says she's not a romantic, has single handedly planned the most romantic experience she's ever had. 

Vanessa is in awe because the soft lighting from the single candle is highlighting Brooke's beautiful features. As if she couldn't love this woman more.

They order their dinners and a bottle of red wine for their table.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Vanessa smirked, taking a sip of the sweet red, "you think you gonna get lucky?" 

Brooke shrugs, "that depends, are my chances good?"

Vanessa pretends to think for a second and smiles, muttering a soft  _ maybe. _

The meal was probably one of the best meals they've had. They ate and chatted happily as they worked through the bottle of wine. Brooke considered ordering a second but the way that Vanessa was looking at her, and the way she was rubbing her foot up and down Brooke's leg, all she can think about is getting upstairs. 

They pay and Vanessa intertwines her fingers with Brooke's and practically pulls her to the elevators, praying that they'd have one to themselves.

But they didn't, so they both had to behave. Vanessa stood firmly, her back to Brooke, who had a hand wrapped around the shorter girl's waist. She held her close and when the bell rang for their floor, Vanessa led Brooke into the hall. 

Once in the warm confines of their room, Brooke's thoughts went to undressing her wife, and only that. 

So she did. 

  
  


"Nessa," Brooke whispers, pushing the sleeping girl's hair back from her face.

Her eyes flutter but remain closed. 

"Nessa, baby, it's time to wake up, love."

Vanessa groans and buries her face in the pillow. 

"Baby, it's 10am, there's breakfast out here." Brooke laughs and swats at Vanessa's behind, making her yelp and giggle. 

Vanessa sits up and pulls her wild mane of curls back from her face.

"I smell bacon." Vanessa smiles. 

"Bacon and French toast, your favorites."

Vanessa rushes off the bed and almost face-plants onto the floor, stumbling a little bit, causing Brooke to giggle. 

"Be careful, baby. Come on a ski trip and end up getting hurt in the room instead of on the mountain." Brooke just shook her head. 

She watches as Vanessa gets her balance again. Even fresh out of bed, she is still beautiful. 

They sat across from each other at their little table, plates full in front of them, and sipping mimosas. Neither of them had been happier in their entire lives. 

  


"Let's go down to the pool." Vanessa asks, prepared to beg, but she didn't need to when Brooke said yes right off the bat. 

So after a nice breakfast, and a very lovely makeout session on their little loveseat in their suite, Brooke and Vanessa gathered their things, changed their clothes, and headed for the pool. 

The pool itself had some children in it so they opted for the empty hot tub. The hot water was amazing and felt so good on Vanessa's achy muscles. Vanessa had an obsession with Brooke wearing black lately, so when the blonde pulled her black string bikini out of her luggage, Vanessa's mouth started to water. All she wanted to do was stare.

"So, Nessa, I do have something I want to talk about." Brooke turns to her. 

Vanessa freezes. 

"So I know we talked about kids," Brooke takes a deep breath and Vanessa's afraid that she's going to say no, "and I just want you to know that I'm ready if you are." 

Vanessa's heart almost stops,  _ what? _

"I'm ready to be a mommy, and I'm ready to make it happen..w-with you." 

Vanessa smiles, and she loves her wife so much.

"Okay," she nods, "yeah, let's do it." 

Brooke squeezes her hand, "it's settled then."

They made promises to talk about it more in depth when they got home. 

  


"Brookieeee," Vanessa whined a little later, "my hands are all pruney."

Brooke tries not to laugh, because Vanessa is truly ridiculous.

"Does that mean you're done?" 

Vanessa nods and they both climb out of the hottub.

Brooke led Vanessa over to where their things are and they start drying off.

"Hey ladies," the one said, as Vanessa wraps her towel around her.

Being as polite as they are, Brooke and Vanessa greet the men back. They introduced themselves but Brooke and Vanessa didn't hear it. This was going to go one of two ways. These guys were either going to try to hit on them, or they were going to try to fetishize them. 

"We saw you on the mountain yesterday."

_ Ok creepy,  _ Vanessa thinks.

"You guys did great," the second one talks for the first time, and he is eyeballing Vanessa hard.

Brooke mutters a quick thanks. 

"Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Mr. Creepy asks. 

Vanessa stifles a giggle and Brooke resists the urge to roll her eyes. 

"No, thank you." Brooke keeps it as polite as possible.

"Aw c'mon," the quiet one said, "two pretty girls like you shouldn't be here by yourselves."

"Sorry, but we are married." Vanessa spoke this time. 

"We haven't seen your husbands anywhere." Mr. Creepy said in disbelief and it made Vanessa's skin crawl. 

"We're married to each other," Brooke raised an eyebrow, "and even if we weren't, pressing on and trying to get us to say yes after we said no isn't exactly a good quality. If you don't mind, we should be going. Ready babe?"

Vanessa nods and grabs Brooke's hand, who leads her towards the exit as the two men move on to another group of women. 

_ Slime.  _ Vanessa thought to herself, and she's never been happier to be a lesbian. 

"Why don't we just stay in the room the rest of the day, Brookie?" Vanessa says, her voice soft, "I can think of a few things to keep us occupied." Vanessa's thoughts drifted to peeling Brooke out of her bikini as Brooke pulled her towards the elevator.

"I want nothing more." Brooke smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on Tumblr @/vanjiestoes


End file.
